Love Like This
by miyazawa-mio
Summary: Uzumaki Karin just knew that Uchiha Sasuke liked her.She thought that he just needed a little push.Little did she know,how wrong she was. Sasuke,on the other hand,already got the woman he liked. SASUSAKU FLUFF!


(A/N: Well, first of all, this is my first fanfic and I have my high hopes for this and it would be really great if you guys would leave a review at the end. I would like to tell that I absolutely do NOT hate Karin but from the recent manga chapters , I have lost what little respect I had for her.I would again like to highlight that I do NOT hate Karin.)

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto :(

'_Karin's thoughts'_

* * *

**LOVE LIKE THIS**

By:Miyazawa Mio

* * *

Uzumaki Karin just knew that Uchiha Sasuke liked her. First of all,she is the secretary of THE Uchiha Sasuke. Secondly,she is the only woman Sasuke ever talks to in the whole office (A/N: BUSINESS).Sometimes,they eat lunch together ,with others as well..but not that she cares,in the nearby restaurant but most of the times, Sasuke skips lunch due to the workload. She believed that Sasuke just needed a little push and he would confess his undying love for her in no time. If he needed time,she could wait and he could just come out of his office door.

* * *

As usual,on a Monday morning,on the hallway of UCHIHA CORPORATION,she went to her desk with her morning coffee from Starbucks. Around four or five of the employees were present at the moment when the elevator '_ding_'ed. Just then,time had slowed down for Karin and in came the Uchiha Sasuke right on the dot. She couldn't help but notice how utterly handsome he looked when he nodded to other employees. He had a chicken-butt-hair that none but THE Uchiha Sasuke could pull off and had wore his black suit with sexy red tie and black shirt,all in all ,the man was too handsome for his own good. After a few greetings here and there,he quickly went to Karin's desk.

"Good morning,sir",Karin managed to say.

"Don't let anyone in and especially a woman",Sasuke said and quickly,as humanly as possible, strode to his office.

'_What got his pants into a twist?Maybe he woke up in the wrong side of the bed,but,don't worry,I can help with that_!'Karin thought dreamily.'_Maybe he wants only me this office!'_.She sighed. Just when she took her pen from the pen stand,the elevator '_ding_'ed again and there stood a beautiful girl about five feet and eight inches tall. She wore black shorts and a grey sweater with knee-high white boots and had long pair of legs,slim waist,pink hair,the most beautiful green eyes,flawless skin and plump kissable lips. Oh, she was beautiful alright and she was the innocent-sexy type,the people who didn't have to try hard to look sexy but was. No surprise, she had many fan boys because all of the men in the room were ogling at her..wait,is that drool on their faces? She had a frown on her face and by the looks of it she was quickly went to Karin's desk and greeted her."Hi,um,I am Haruno Sakura and I am here to meet Uchiha Sasuke.",she said. '_What..no I can't let her inside',_Karin thought. She didn't miss the mumbling oh **'bastard,who does he think he is' and'i will show you a piece of me' **from Sakura. Only when the pen from her hand fell down,she snapped back to reality._  
_

"Sorry ma'am, but Mr. Uchiha is not taking any visitors today",she was filled with rage and fury but didn't show it.'_take that you,bitch',_Karin thought doing a victory dance in her head.

"What?!"Sakura yelled."that asshole"she muttered under her breath."You see I have a very 'important matter' to discuss with him".she said through gritted teeth."Sorry ma-",Karin said but was cut off by Sakura

"Look this won't take long and quickly went to his office and practically banged the door open by her leg.

"UCHIHA SASUKE HOW DARE YOU KISS ME IN THE PUBLIC AND JUST WALK AWAY,YOU ASS!",Sakura shouted  
Karin stood there in shock.'_What-?KISS!'_

Sasuke was on his desk covering his ears and muttering "annoying woman" under his breath which both Sakura and Karin din't fail to hear. He quickly went to where Sakura and Karin were and looked at Karin "Karin,I think I told you not to send anyone in",Sasuke looked at Karin. Karin looked her feet and apologized "I am sorry sir, it won't happen again."  
Sakura was furious by then."What are you sorry for?UCHIHA, YOU must be the one sorry to ME. you bastard, what do you think -MMPH!" she was cut of by Sasuke's lips ,well that totally shut her up."Look i told you i love you,you are the only woman in my life and wait-what are you still doing here Karin?"Sasuke asked Karin .Karin was shocked to see Sasuke act this way was an understatement."Don't let anyone in and only come when I ask you to and close the door while you're at it".Karin quickly went to her desk to hold back her tears. Even from outside, she didn't fail to hear the giggles and moans from the office.

OWARI

* * *

(A/N: Thank you for reading and drop your review! :D)

Miyazawa Mio


End file.
